A Distância já não é tão longa
by Hyuuga Natsumi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto vai atrás de seu grande amor que está no outro lado do mundo! Naruto conhece várias pessoas legais e com elas vai ter muita história pra contar! casal principal:naruhina, casal secundário:sasusaku, mas terá os outros casais tb !xD


** A Distância já não é tão longa**

capítulo 1: Viajando até você

Você já deve Ter se apaixonado se apaixonado por alguém, não é mesmo? E provavelmente essa paixão é ou era por alguém que está próximo a você, certo? Agora pense, o que fariamos se nos descobrissemos apaixonados por alguém que está muito longe e nem sabe que existimos? Provavelmente desistiriamos só por saber a longa distância, mas, um certo garoto é muito diferente de várias pessoas e talvez por isso que ele hoje ao lado das pessoas que mais ama. Agora começa a nossa história: **A Distância já não é tão longa.**

Uzumaki Naruto, um garoto estremamente corajoso. Sim, ao contrário de seus amigos, Naruto era capaz de abandonar tudo para ir atrás de seu grande amos e era o que ele exatamente estava fazendo agora. Sim, Naruto vendeu sua casa para conseguir dinheiro e agora embarcava em um avião rumo ao Japão, no outro lado do mundo.

-Eu irei te achar e te conquistar Datte Bayoo!!!- Naruto segurava a foto de uma linda cantora.

Linda cantora...realmente, Hyuuga Hinata era muito bela sim, e além de bela era muito famosa internacionalmente. Hinata era a vocalista de uma das bandas mais conhecidas no mundo. A banda Mysteri of Love.

-Essa viagem vai ser cansativa- guardando a foto- hum, melhor eu ver quanto sobrou de dinheiro e... O QUE? ONDE ESTÁ O DINHEIRO?- Naruto revirava tudo o que tinha e o que não tinha para achar o bendito dinheiro. E ele achou? Não não, mas calma Naruto, isso é só o começo dos problemas...

-Droga, logo agora eu fui perder o dinheiro, o que eu faço?- cara triste- POR QUE ISSO SÓ ACONTECE COMIGO?- olhos com lágrimas

É, realmente Naruto estava sem sorte, por que, com tanta gente no mundo, isso foi acontecer logo com ele e justo nesse momento.

-Pensa pensa pensa, o que você vai fazer sem dinheiro? Vou chegar no Japão e me atirar num poço... COMO QUE EU FUI PERDER ESSE DINHEIRO? Droga...

-Algum problema garoto? É que pelo escandalo que você está fazendo deve ser algo grave...- Fala um homem alto de cabelos grisalhos que estva sentado ao lado de Naruto.

-Quem é você?- Pergunta Naruto

-Hatake Kakashi, prazer.

Hum... Hatake Kakashi, o que podemos falar dele? Ah! Já sei! Kakashi é dono de uma pensão no Japão, tinha viajado e agora estava voltando para lá. Diferente de Naruto, Kakashi tinha bastante dinheiro, e sinceramente, se eu fosse o Uzumaki tratária logo de ficar amiga dele, pois numa situação dessas, Kakashi pode ser sua salvação.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Hum, será que você pode me contar o que aconteceu?

-Posso sim...

-Então fale...

-Eu sou um apaixonado que largou tudo para ir atrás de uma pessoas e perdi meu dinheiro pois sou um baka e agora não sei o que fazer...

-Apaixonado é? Você é bem maluco mesmo para largar tudo assim, mas como você perdeu o seu dinheiro?

Isso eu também gostaria de saber, por que para perder um bolinho de dinheiro é meio difícil, não acham? Mas com Uzumaki Naruto tudo é possível...

-Eu sei lá, quando eu vi não tinha mais dinheiro, eu sou burro mesmo.

-Calma Naruto, isso que você fez foi burrice mesmo, mas eu tenho a soluçao...

-Sério?

Não Naruto, é mentira ¬¬, nessa hora você tem que estar mais preocupado com sua salvação e não se é verdade...

-Claro, veja bem, eu sou dono de uma pensão la no Japão, você poderia morar lá e quando arrumar um emprego você me paga, certo?

Bom, nem preciso falar que Naruto fez um fiasco por conseguir uma salvação para o seu problema, então imaginem, um baka fazendo festerê em um avião, eu hein, ninguém me viu...

-Senhor, por favor, não faça escandalo- Fala a aéromoça

-Ah me desculpe, hehehe- sem graça

Kakashi a essa hora estava com uma enorme gota e pensava na maluquice que acabara de cometer...

-E então?- Pergunta Kakashi

-Claro que eu aceiro- feliz

Então agora é vida nova pra você- Fala Kakashi

Datte Bayoooo!!!!

Naruto Naruto Naruto !!!! Esse garoto vai trazer muita bagunça e alegria para essa pensão com certeza, mas, e a sua paixão? Hyuuga Hinata? Será que ele conseguirá se aproximar dela? Bom, a resposta eu já sei mas não vo contá por que quero que vocês acompanhem a fic, hehehe, xD, até o próximo capítulo, bye bye!!!!


End file.
